


No words, no thoughts

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The music was so loud she couldn’t hear her own thoughts, and that was the way she liked it.





	No words, no thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sem palavras, sem pensamentos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384437) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year. And then I couldn't finish posting in February. Day 15 - Music.

The music was so loud she couldn’t hear her own thoughts, and that was the way she liked it.

Thinking was overrated, the voice in her head was always holding her back and pushing her farther than she could reach, but never settling where she was. And for once, she wanted to enjoy where she was in life.

She could see Tabitha across the room, beautiful, terrifying, untouched by the music and ignoring their patrons. That was so typical of her, Barbara always made the better hostess, but things were always more fun if Tabitha played along.

Barbara made her way to Tabitha, moving in the rhythm of the music as she made her way through the dancing floor. She placed her arms around Tabitha’s neck without a word, using her body to guide Tabitha to step into rhythm.

No words, no thoughts, just movement and Tabitha’s body against hers, that was the way she liked it.


End file.
